Resolution
by Hunger4Righteousness
Summary: Just what is Roxanne's New Year's Eve resolution? One story told two different ways. Chap 2: the same again told from Megamind's perspective. UPDATE- Chap 3: Roxanne's POV, a gift for Phantom Misfit.
1. New Year's Eve

_Decided to put this up while I'm working on... one... two... three other stories. And fighting off the idea for a fourth. Geesh. No wonder I'm slow. _

_I'm posting two chapters, but they're actually just the same story told two different ways. First chapter is written in third person as usual, but then I couldn't resist having a try at that funny first person point of view again. I kinda like messing with that. So the second chapter is the same story told from Megamind's perspective. I like the way the first one_ flowed and seemed to come off snappier,_ but I liked the introspection and feeling in the second one. Couldn't decide which to post, so here they both are. Please forgive the mistakes. Happy Holidays, all, and Happy New Year! I celebrated my one-year writing anniversary just before Christmas, and I want to thank everyone who has read, especially those who have written to me or left words of praise, encouragement, or critique and made this year of new experiences one to remember. Those (even brief) messages mean a lot to me. Thank you from the bottom of my heart!_

* * *

><p><em>These people are crazy.<em> Teeth chattering, he stood with his arms wrapped tightly around himself inside the long black wool coat, watching the crowd below partying as they waited to ring in the New Year.

This year he would be helping them instead of plotting ways to hinder their celebration, and although it had seemed like an attractive prospect at first to be taking Metro Man's place as the evening's celebrity, as he began to lose feeling in his toes he wondered if maybe he wouldn't prefer being at home in the Lair after all. He tried to wiggle his digits inside the unfamiliar, stiff pair of dress shoes. How could Roxanne seem so cheerful and warm when it was absolutely freezing? Her pink cheeks belied the cold air, but as she made merry jests with her on-air colleague, she appeared to be just as comfortable and toasty as he was miserable.

He glanced back at Minion standing just behind him. The fish smiled back and winked. Apparently his biodome's climate control measures were keeping up just fine. Bill, Roxanne's co-host for the evening, also seemed just as jolly as could be. Only he was miserable, slowly turning into a blue popsicle. His teeth chattered involuntarily again as his body was wracked by one big shudder.

"And of course, Bill, we can't forget our special guest of the evening, Megamind, the new defender of Metrocity – er! Metro City!"

Bill chuckled, "I think our guest and all those kidnappings have rubbed off on you, Roxanne! But you could be forgiven for that." Bill turned to the cold blue hero who tried to relax a little so he didn't look ridiculous. "Yes, thanks to you, we have with us here for the first time everyone's favorite bad boy!" He flashed a blindingly white smile to the camera before asking, "What do you think of all this, Megamind? Your first New Year's Eve!"

Trying to resist the urge to roll his eyes at the condescending man who towered over him in his camel coat, Megamind answered, "You know, it's not really my first New Year's Eve. I have lived on Earth my whole life. But –"

"Ahaha! Oh, forgive me! It's fairly easy to forget that, considering the number of years you've spent isolated from society."

Giving the man a colder look than the frosty air around them alone could be responsible for, he said, "Yes. But to answer your question, I'm amazed at the dedication of everyone here. Braving the elements and the near certainty of developing pneumonia just waiting around to observe the start of another year."

"It's a tradition for many people," Roxanne commented cheerily, "but more than that too. This night represents a chance to begin again. To make amends and start over. To begin to take a step in the right direction with brave new resolutions. I think it's a wonderful way to start a new year!"

"So, Roxanne," her co-host turned his dazzling toothpaste-ad white smile to the petite lady in her blue coat, effectively excluding the hero from the conversation as he half hid him from the camera. "Are you making any resolutions yourself?"

Roxanne smiled. Megamind almost forgot his discomfort as he noticed not for the first time the way the furry trim on her hat framed her sweet face and the color of her coat brought out her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I am, Bill."

"You wanna share them with the rest of us?" he flirted. "Or are these… private resolutions?"

"Oh, I think I'll keep them to myself. For now."

Again the slightly crooked smile teased at him, but instead of feeling a lift of happiness his heart contracted a bit.

Hal, or Tighten as he had assumed his moniker to be, had been defeated in October. And Roxanne's kindness had never waivered but to his consternation neither had their relationship grown. She seemed to stay just out of reach, always helpful, always friendly, always around. He had hoped they might pick up where they'd left off during their dates when he was still Bernard, but he couldn't bring himself to push the issue. So the most romantic moments they'd shared since then had been on the day of the museum opening, when in a fit of happiness she had kissed his cheek. He remembered setting her down on the stage and staring at her, wishing… hoping… seeing her smile… but then the crowd had rushed up and forced them apart. The mayor had led him away to perform various duties, the official opening of the doors and signing things and shaking hands. Roxanne had her own job to do too, and they had not been able to reconnect for the rest of the day. Or afterward.

Maybe she simply wasn't willing to have a relationship with him now that she knew who he was. She seemed to like him ok. It didn't appear she was holding any grudges. She certainly liked Minion. No one had been more proactive in pursuing their cause, helping them get established in the public eye as heroes, broadcasting the facts of his and Minion's lives. In fact, he reflected for the hundredth time, he was just sure there had been moments when she seemed about to say something and then didn't. When he knew he wasn't hiding very well the way he really felt. Times they both realized they were just looking at each other… and she had been the one to look away first. _Yes_, he sighed to himself, watching her as they went to a commercial break, _it must be that she simply can't stomach the idea of being with an alien after all. But that's nothing new. At least I have her friendship._ He looked at Bill eyeing Roxanne with a smug grin as a manager came up to direct them on the last segment.

"We're coming up to the final countdown, folks. You know the tradition. Our city's hero gives our favorite reporter a kiss on the cheek just as the crowd yells 'Happy New Year'. Of course this year Megamind gets that honor. Then handshakes all around as Minion here sets off the fireworks display."

Wayne had always given Roxanne a kiss on the cheek at midnight. Few knew that she was the one who insisted it be that way. The network had hoped to catch a warmer on-air display of affection between the two presumed lovers for the public's enjoyment, but she had refused to participate in such a spectacle.

"Actually," Roxanne quickly interjected, "I'd like to shake things up a little bit. I'll be the one to give him the kiss this time. As long as that's ok with everyone." She gave Megamind a questioning look, and he nodded.

___Maybe she's afraid I'll lose control and fall to ravaging her or something. Or maybe she just thinks I don't know how it's supposed to go. Q_uick peck on the cheek to keep the tradition. Keep everything chaste enough for the general public. Just like the museum opening. It did look nice in the papers at least._ _Dancing in place to try to stay warm, he missed the significant glance that passed between his sidekick and the reporter, but the manager was continuing anyway.

"That's fine. At the end of the countdown, there's the smooch, and we have the fireworks display, yes?"

Minion held up a trigger box in one hand. "All ready to go."

"Super! And Bill? You keep standing in front of Megamind. You're blocking him in the shot. Try to stay back a little more."

"Sorry about that. It's so cold, it's hard to keep myself from trying to get closer to Roxanne's warm smile." He flashed another grin at his pretty co-host.

_Oh, please_, Megamind thought, not resisting the inclination to roll his eyes this time. _That's all the better he can do?_

"Well, why don't you just move to the other side of her then. There, that's fine. Roxanne in the middle. She can give Megamind the traditional kiss and then turn to you for a handshake. Or hug or whatever you two decide to do."

"Maybe I'll get a kiss too," Bill murmured suggestively, slightly leaning Roxanne's way. She appeared not to hear him as her makeup was checked quickly.

"And don't forget Minion back there, Roxanne. Ok, everyone. Last break." He began to count them down to the return.

"Are you ok?" Roxanne asked her shivering friend. "Too cold?"

"I thought the coat and everything would be enough, but I guess not." Under his coat, the unfamiliar silkiness of the tuxedo he wore seemed to wick his body heat away instead of holding it in. He wished for his leather suit with its built in comforts, not for the first time. "And I can't keep my hat on," I groused. "I know it looks silly, but it's no wonder I'm cold when we all know you lose most of your body heat from your head!" He motioned behind himself with one gloved thumb. "Luckily Minion's keeping up fine. Otherwise we'd have frozen fish sticks back there along with my frozen blueberries up here. We're not used to being outside in winter for such long periods," he admitted, bouncing up and down on his toes a little. "Does frostbite start when the painful tingling begins or ends?"

"Hang in there," she soothed. "We're almost to midnight."

"Aren't you freezing, Roxanne?"

"No, I'm pretty warm. Just excited I guess." She colored a little, making him wonder why. "Soon we can go inside for the rest of the party. I'm sure it'll be warm in there. Probably too hot with all those people." She thought briefly of the low-cut back on her dress and hoped she was right. His hands were probably icy.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be staying for that."

"What? But you're the guest of honor!" Seeing he was about to demur again, she added, "Are you really going to leave me? Not even stay for one dance?"

Sourly, he looked past her at the man who was checking his immaculate tan coat for any speck of dirt. "I'm sure Bill there would gladly be your partner."

"But I don't want him."

As he stopped sneering at the man and caught her eye again, he found she was regarding him with a steady gaze. _So easy to get lost in her eyes_, he thought. Hope began to trickle unbidden into his heart, but he scolded himself. _No, don't read into it. She needs someone to save her from that clod, that's all. And I will do that for her._

"I won't let you down," he finally answered.

She smiled. "I know you won't," she said.

"We're back in five, four, three…"

"Well! The old year is at an end, my friends!" Bill gestured magnanimously at the crowd as the noise swelled. The huge clock on the square they overlooked began to count down from ten. "Any last wishes, Roxanne?"

"Just looking forward to getting started on my resolutions, Bill! And I hope it's a great night for everyone."

8… 7…

"What about you, Megamind?"

"I'm just looking forward to getting warm again."

5… 4…

"Ah ha! It's a good thing no one knew cold was your weakness before you became the city's hero!" He laughed at his own cleverness. "Oops! And I suppose I shouldn't have given it away now either! Haha!"

Megamind gave him a narrow-eyed glare.

3… 2… 1…

The whole city seemed to erupt. The noise of cheering and horns, music and happiness swelled to unbelievable proportions. The sea of people danced, jumped, shouted. Couples kissed and held each other tightly, lost in their own world amidst the frenzy of activity. Briefly he looked over them. _Lucky people. I wish… _He looked at Roxanne.

She was looking at him and smiling, so he smiled back at her and unfolded his arms from around himself, putting one hand at her back as she stepped closer. He turned his head to offer her a cheek to kiss. Instead her felt her gloved fingers on his face, turning it to hers. She stepped closer again, eyes locked with his lips, as his smile faded away. Time seemed to slow. He looked at her mouth and back at her eyes just as she closed the gap between them, locking her warm lips against his colder ones.

Even then, he half expected the kiss to be brief and could barely respond beyond pursing his lips against hers, they way they had in the restaurant so many months ago. But her hands didn't let go of his face and her mouth softened and continued to gently search his, until finally he realized she wasn't going to stop.

Wrapping his arms around her, he let himself kiss her back as passionately as he dared. _I'm not going to be the one to end this. She'll have to beat me off with a stick._ But she didn't. In fact, feeling him holding her tight, he felt her hands leave his face and her arms slide around his shoulders and pull him even closer instead. A fiery heat began to build in his chest, spreading outward, quickly displacing the cold, warming him all the way to his toes.

Minion looked down at his friends with a contented smile and pressed the button on his box. Fireworks lifted into the night and burst over the crowd and over the city, the bright colors and sounds drawing every face skyward. Every face except two who were still locked in the kiss of a lifetime.

"Uh, well! Happy New Year, Metro City!" Bill glanced at Roxanne as Megamind continued to kiss her with very obvious enjoyment. As the alien squeezed her closer, knocking her hat off as he cradled the back of her head in one hand, the startled man wondered if she was ever going to protest and break free of his grasp. But when her hands began to wander over the blue head, he realized she was giving as good as she was getting, so he turned to the camera which had finally left the couple to themselves and focused on him, the crew in silent snickers. _Not even a handshake, _he thought morosely. "Have a great night, everyone! Remember to party responsibly-" he snuck another glance at the entwined pair, "and make the new year one to remember. _Good night._"

They were still at it as Bill handed his microphone off and walked away in a huff. Minion had stayed close but turned away to observe the pyrotechnic display and make sure it was going according to plan. The crew ignored the pair and began to chat and joke as they wrapped up the broadcast and broke down the set. Finally pausing to breathe, face to face, Roxanne murmured, "Happy New Year."

He stood in shock, holding her close as though it all might disappear. "If you promise this isn't a dream, it will be. The happiest New Year of my life…"

With another kiss, she assured him, "It's not a dream."

He let his nose play along hers, slowly, no longer aware of who might be looking. "Roxanne… what was your resolution?"

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "My resolution was you."

"Me?"

"Well, us. To stop wasting time. To stop thinking about what we used to be, and what had happened. To stop denying how I was feeling and just…jump in, both feet first." She looked at him again, "To go get what I wanted."

"And this is what you wanted?"

"Well," she smiled. "It's a good start."

He smiled back at her and gave her a kiss that melted into another and another. Hugging her tightly, he swung her off her feet for a moment with a joyful laugh then kissed her again. "Minion!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Sir," his friend said, turning around, "but I already knew."

"What?"

"Minion was the one who gave me the idea," Roxanne explained.

"_Min-ion_!"

"Now don't be angry with him."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I was just couldn't stand seeing you both so miserable. You both just… needed a little push."

"So why didn't you push me?"

"Well… because, Sir. It had to be Ms Ritchi." The fish knew his boss, knew he didn't yet have the confidence to take that leap. And what a disaster it would have been if Megamind had been convinced to put his heart on the line only to be rebuffed. But once he spoke to her, begging her to consider being the one to take the first step, he knew immediately how much Roxanne had been wanting that connection too, and he could assure her that his friend would reciprocate her affection wholeheartedly. To his delight, she embraced the idea right away.

"The point is, he set me straight. And I was so glad he did."

"He had to set you straight? I would have thought it was glaringly obvious how I felt. You really didn't know?"

"Everything was changing so much for you," she explained. "I didn't want to assume you still wanted me when the whole world and a lot more opportunities were opening up for you." She smiled wider. "You have a lot of fans now! A lot of _female_ fans."

His mouth dropped open a little, and slowly he shook his head.

"Then I had the idea of doing it here, so I asked him if he thought you'd mind. You know, making the big reveal tonight. And on TV."

Minion snickered. "I told her I didn't think you'd say no."

His boss smiled sheepishly. "Hardly… I forgot we were on camera at all. But, why did you decide to, well, go _live_ with it?"

She smiled and shrugged a little. "I liked the timing. Starting the new year off right." One corner of her mouth lifted again. "And continuing it right. And Minion told me about the fireworks he was planning, and that seemed perfect too."

"No kidding." Megamind hadn't seen Minion's, but he'd been seeing enough of his own.

"And… I want everybody to know."

"Really?"

The innocent look of genuine surprise on his face touched her heart. "Megs. Any woman would be proud to be seen with you."

His wide eyes gazed back at her intensely. "But I only want you."

Heart overflowing, she hugged him. "You can have me," she whispered. "And from now on, I don't want there to be any doubt about it. Besides, it's about time all those fangirls out there realize you're mine."

An incredulous huff escaped him and he squeezed her tighter before pulling back to tease with a knowing look, "Wore you down in the end, didn't I?" Roxanne laughed. "No, I certainly don't mind your methods at all. Although I'm not sure my reaction was quite what you were expecting." Sobering as he recalled just how enthusiastic his response had been, he suddenly looked a bit startled. "I may have embarrassed myself slightly."

She giggled and gave him a kiss. "I liked your reaction very much. In fact, I'd like to have more of that."

"_Not_ a problem," He vowed fervently, drawing her face closer. "Whenever you want…"

Minion cleared his throat. "Time to go inside and get warm, you two. The party's moved in there now." Everyone was gone, and the starry-eyed pair hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, believe me. I'm warm now." He pulled at the buttons on his coat.

With a coy smile, she put her nose to his cheek and whispered, "I bet I can make you even warmer."

_Warmer? Keep talking like that, and I'll be nothing but a puddle._ But he nuzzled her hair and whispered back, "I'm sure that you can melt me all the way down… to my toes."

Shivering at the seductive sound of his voice in her ear, she ran a finger down his jaw and along his chin. "Are you going to let me try?"

She noted the look of shock and delight that brightened his face. "Oh my, yes. And I'll do my best to melt you too." Their lips found each other again, only parting once Minion spoke up.

"I'll go make sure the pyrotechnics are cleaned up, put away, all that jazz. I might see you in there later, but you kids go have fun!"

"Minion."

"Yes, Sir?"

Fixing his friend with a sincerely grateful gaze, the happy hero put a gloved hand on one hairy arm. "Thank you."

"From me too," Roxanne added sincerely.

Minion beamed. "Just doing my job. Happy New Year! To all of us!"

They began to walk along the catwalk toward the warmth and cheer inside that seemed to reflect they way they both felt. Hearing loud music playing and people laughing, Roxanne thought she'd never been so satisfied and secure before. She glanced over and caught her brand new, official boyfriend looking at her just before he asked, "How long do we have to stay?"


	2. Megamind's POV

I remember thinking, _these people are insane_.

It was so cold out there on that high catwalk, in the dark, nearly midnight in the dead of winter. I'd traded my beloved suit and leather cape and even my favorite boots for more traditional evening wear – namely a tuxedo - at Minion's suggestion. Now all that stood between my thin blue skin and the frigid air was that oddly cold, silky ensemble and a long black wool coat. I hoped the social gathering I'd been invited to attend as guest of honor after this ridiculous farce was going to be worth my considerable discomfort.

Who says wool is warm? It can't hold a candle to the built-in temperature adjusting mechanism we'd added to my new super gear now that I could be called out even in the worst weather. I was woefully regretting leaving it behind at that moment. _Why did I agree to wear this monkey suit_, I wondered for the billionth time as my teeth clattered together alarmingly. As I recalled, Wayne had always worn _his_ spandex and cape for these holiday hosting events, not knowing that he did don a tux for the party afterward.

Feeling in my feet and hands was waning rapidly. The stiff, unfamiliar shoes and poor excuse for gloves looked nice, as Minion had assured me, but they were doing absolutely nothing for my comfort. I tried bouncing up and down on my toes a little. My nose was numb, and my ears were beginning to burn in a most alarming manner. Minion had provided me with a hat at least. Leather and spikes... fur-lined... including earflaps! For once I have no idea what he was thinking. I looked like some sort of evil Hun who'd been found in a glacier. It did fit my impressive skull, but once we were on the air... well. Even I had to admit that despite its ability to cover the utilitarian purpose it was created for, the look it provided wasn't exactly complimentary to a hero's image. When we first arrived, I believe I caught Roxanne having a chuckle at my expense over my custom headgear. She complimented it, but the sincerity of her words was marred by an uncontained giggle. I didn't care. Whenever the crew indicated the camera was off, I quickly pulled the hat back on again, not caring how silly the fur lining looked peeking out around the edges, only whipping it off as soon as I spotted the little red light that meant the public was watching again. I guess my head is just meant to be seen!

"And of course, Bill," she was saying now for the camera, "We can't forget our special guest of the evening, Megamind, the new defender of Metrocity – er, Metro City!"

Bill chuckled, "I think our guest and all those kidnappings have rubbed off on you, Roxanne! But you could be forgiven for that." I tried to relax the death grip my arms had around my rapidly crystallizing body in order to appear less stiff as Bill turned to me. "Yes, thanks to you, we have with us here for the first time everyone's favorite bad boy!" He flashed a blindingly white smile to the camera before asking, "What do you think of all this, Megamind? Your first New Year's Eve!"

Trying to resist the urge to roll my eyes at this condescending newsman towering over me in his camel coat, I answered as politely as I could, "You know, it's not really my first New Year's Eve. I have lived on Earth my whole life. But –"

"Ohh, forgive me! It's fairly easy to forget that, considering the number of years you've spent isolated from society."

I'm sure if I had laser vision like you-know-who that pinhead would have been toast despite the frosty air around us. "Yes. But to answer your question, I'm amazed at the dedication of everyone here. Braving the elements and the near certainty of developing pneumonia just to wait around and observe the start of another year."

"It's a tradition for many people," Roxanne commented cheerily, "but more than that too. This night represents a chance to begin again. To make amends and start over. To begin to take a step in the right direction by making brave new resolutions. I think it's a wonderful chance to start the next year right."

"So, Roxanne…" Bill had a smile to rival any toothpaste model's, and I wondered how often he whitened. In fact I was just calculating the refraction ratio of the camera's light bouncing off his unnaturally shiny teeth when I realized he had half stepped in front of me as though I wasn't even there! "Are you making any resolutions yourself?"

I glanced back at Minion, standing just behind me, my arms wrapped tight around my miserable self as a shudder wracked my body. But he only smiled and gave me a wink. I didn't know what he was so pleased about except that his biodome's climate control measures seemed to be keeping up with the bitter cold much better than my woefully inadequate outfit. Talk about bitter._ I_ was getting rather bitter as I slowly felt myself turning into the world's biggest blue popsicle. And for what?

Turning back, I saw Roxanne smile before she answered, rather secretively I thought, and for a moment I actually forgot my discomfort as I noticed not for the first time the way the soft trim on her hat framed her lovely face and the color of her blue coat brought out her eyes. "As a matter of fact, I am, Bill."

"You wanna share them with the rest of us?" he coaxed. "Or are these… _private_ resolutions?"

"Oh, I think I'll keep them to myself. For now."

Her cute sideways smile… my mind immediately took me back to an evening not so long ago. Seeing that smile and her leaning close enough for me to give her a kiss across an intimate little table. That smile usually leaves me daydreaming, but on that frigid night instead of lifting my heart, I felt a stab of uncertainty. Surely she wasn't interested in Bill… was she? Maybe she had decided she wanted to be with someone human after all. I looked away from the two of them and out over the crowd below, wishing more than ever that we'd just stayed home.

In the old days Minion and I would have been hunkered down comfortably in the Lair for New Year's Eve, outlining our plans for the year to come, dreaming up ever bigger and better means of destroying Metro Man and wreaking havoc on the populace of Metrocity. We had once been accustomed to gleefully timing our best work for that night of nights, Christmas Eve, but after a particularly irate Roxanne had been whisked away from her celebrations one year and gave me an earful about ruining the special event for children everywhere – and I recalled the years of Christmas disappointments of my own childhood, waiting for the promised gifts and happiness that never came – we decided it was just as well to leave that particular day alone. So we became accustomed to taking a break to celebrate instead of causing headaches on the major holidays around that time. She's always had quite an influence on us. Whether she ever realized the extent of it or not, I don't know, but I bowed to her opinion on the subject from then on, even though I very much missed seeing her on Christmas for years afterward.

This New Year's Eve I had rashly consented to be the special guest of KMCP 8 News, taking Wayne's place, standing outside in the razor sharp air with Roxanne and her odious colleague, _Bill_, as they counted down the final hour before midnight. How could she look so cozy when I was absolutely freezing? Certainly her glowing pink cheeks seemed to belie the cheerful warmth that seemed to light her smile, but maybe she was feeling a glow from the shameless flirting that Bill kept up the whole time instead, on-air and off. My heart sank a little as I noted that she was fielding his poorly disguised flattery effortlessly. And she was free to do so because, you see, we weren't together.

Tighten, or _Titan_ as the nincompoop had really been named, had been defeated in early October. And after that Roxanne was always around, always helpful and friendly, but to my consternation our romantic relationship grew stagnant. Certainly no one had been more proactive in pursuing my cause, working to establish Minion and I as the city's new heroes, fighting any lingering doubts or discrimination in the public in her own fashion as only a reporter could, but personally I had been hoping for more. It was my deepest desire that we might pick up where we left off, dating the way we had when I was Bernard. But it didn't happen.

One promising step happened on the day of the museum opening when in a fit of happiness she surprised me with a kiss on my cheek. It surprised me because in the week of preparation beforehand, we hadn't connected much and it seemed to me like she was keeping herself out of reach, always the first one to drop her gaze when she found me looking at her, too busy to spend much time in the Lair with us. But that spontaneous kiss renewed the hope in my heart like a flame, and as I set her back down, eyes fixed on hers, I wished she could see how much I was aching for her. She only had time to smile back at me before the crowd rushed up and separated us. And we stalled out yet again.

The mayor dragged me away to photographs and shaking hands, signing papers and autographs. I kept looking for Roxanne, catching glimpses of her busy at the duties she had to perform that day as well. I foolishly assumed they shouldn't keep her occupied the entire time, and as the day wore on it seemed her continued distance was yet another calculated effort to avoid me, and the doubts began to creep in. I stopped looking for her. Her kiss that had made my head spin suddenly seemed nothing more then a photo op. Her efforts to help us, gratitude. Or worse... sympathy. I guess I began to lose confidence, doubting that she could want me, knowing who and what I was now, no longer the human that she had celebrated one glorious evening as being the most 'normal' part of her life. I certainly wasn't that!

And so, things just became… awkward between us, although we couldn't seem to stay away from each other either. When she did reach out to me, my doubts caused me to hesitate. Later I would work up the courage to make a gesture to her only to find her distant and cool. It was a most frustrating and fruitless dance, and I wondered more than once if it was a normal part of courting, never having been in a relationship before, of course. And if this was what 'normal' was, it was a wonder the human population thrived the way it did! Minion told me later that as a spectator of the whole thing we had nearly driven him insane.

But I distinctly recall thinking just then, as I stood watching hundreds of people gathered below us in front of the museum waiting for the big clock that had been set up there to strike midnight, _it must be that she's decided she simply can't stomach the idea of being with an alien after all. But that's nothing new. At least I have her friendship._ As they went to a commercial break, I looked at Bill eyeing Roxanne with a smug grin just before a manager came up to give them directions on the last segment.

"We're coming up to the final countdown, folks. You know the tradition. Our city's hero gives our favorite reporter a kiss on the cheek just as the crowd yells 'Happy New Year'. Of course this year Megamind gets that honor. Then handshakes all around as Minion here sets off the fireworks display."

Wayne had always given Roxanne a kiss on the cheek at midnight. I had watched it every year and always involuntarily grimaced at the sight. Her network had dibs on the on-air display of affection between the popular presumed lovers for the public's enjoyment. I didn't know it was set up the way it was by design even though I was now aware the two had never been a couple.

"Actually," Roxanne quickly interjected, "I'd like to shake things up a little bit. I'll be the one to give _him_ the kiss this time. As long as that's ok with everyone." She gave me a questioning look as though to make sure I wouldn't mind.

_Sure. No problem. But why does she want to kiss me? _Maybe she's afraid I'll lose control and fall to ravaging her or something. Or maybe she just thinks I don't know how it's supposed to go. Q_uick peck on the cheek to keep the tradition. Keep everything chaste enough for the general public. Just like the museum opening. It did look nice in the papers at least. _Dancing in place to try to stay warm, I totally missed the significant look that passed between that sneaky reporter and my sneakier sidekick, but the manager was continuing anyway.

"That's fine. At the end of the countdown, there's the smooch, and we have the fireworks display, yes?"

Minion held up a trigger box in one hand. "All ready to go."

"Super. And Bill? You keep standing in front of Megamind. You're blocking him in the shot. Try to stay back a little more."

"Sorry about that. It's so cold, it's hard to keep myself from trying to get closer to Roxanne's warm smile." He flashed another blinding grin, all teeth, no emotion. Like a shark. It was about then I decided he wasn't going to get anywhere near her unless she made it abundantly clear she wanted it that way. She may not have been mine, but I was still determined to defend her from predators like him.

"Well, why don't you just move to the other side of her then. There, that's fine. Roxanne in the middle. She can give Megamind the traditional kiss and then turn to you for a handshake. Or hug or whatever you two decide to do."

"Maybe I'll get a kiss too," Bill murmured suggestively, slightly leaning Roxanne's way. She was having her makeup checked quickly and didn't seem to hear him.

"And don't forget Minion back there, Roxanne. Ok, everyone. Last break." The manager began to count them down to the return.

"Are you ok?" Roxanne asked me suddenly. "Too cold?"

"I thought the coat and everything would be enough, but I guess not." The tuxedo felt so paper thin, the dang thing seemed to wick body heat away instead of holding it in. "And I can't keep my hat on," I groused. "I know it looks ridiculous, but it's no wonder I'm cold when we all know you lose most of your body heat from your head!" I motioned backward at Minion. "Luckily Minion's keeping up fine. Otherwise we'd have frozen fish sticks back there along with my frozen blueberries up here. We're not used to being outside in winter for such long periods," I admitted, bouncing up and down on my toes again. "Does frostbite start when the painful tingling begins or ends?"

"Hang in there," she soothed. "We're almost to midnight."

"Aren't you freezing, Roxanne?" I couldn't believe she looked so toasty. I wanted to crawl in her coat with her and not just for the usual reasons.

"No, I'm pretty warm. Just excited I guess." I noticed she colored a little and wondered why. "Soon we can go inside for the rest of the party. I'm sure it'll be warm in there. Probably too hot with all those people."

I thought about watching Bill move in on her all evening and her not seeming to shy away from it all. My stomach churned at the thought of having to watch her welcoming his advances... watch them dance together. Is that why she was excited? Ugh. "Oh, I don't think we'll be staying for that."

"What? But you're the guest of honor!" She seemed genuinely disappointed. "Are you really going to leave me? Not even stay for one dance?"

Sourly, I looked past her at the man who was checking his immaculate tan coat for any speck of dirt that might be marring his image. "I'm sure Bill there would gladly be your partner."

"But I don't want him."

That was when I caught her eye again and found her regarding me with a steady gaze, looking for all the world as though she was trying to tell me something more with that intense stare. _So easy to get lost in her eyes_, I thought. And she didn't look away. A sharply painful sort of hope began to trickle into my heart, the kind I'd decided was easier to push down than see dashed over and over again. _No, don't read into it. She needs someone to save her from that clod, that's all. And I can at least do that for her now that I know she doesn't want his attention._

"I won't let you down," I finally answered.

She smiled then. "I know you won't," she said with quiet confidence.

"And we're back in five, four, three…"

"Well! The old year is at an end, my friends!" Bill gestured magnanimously at the crowd behind us. The noise swelled as people saw the huge clock on the square begin to count down from ten and began chanting along. "Any last wishes, Roxanne?" he coyly asked.

"Just looking forward to getting started on my resolutions, Bill! And I hope it's a great night for everyone."

"8… 7…!"

"What about you, Megamind?"

"I'm just looking forward to getting warm again." I couldn't help it. I bounced up and down again and clapped my arms against my sides.

"5… 4…!"

"Ah ha! It's a good thing no one knew cold was your weakness before you became the city's hero!" He laughed at his own cleverness. "Oops! And I suppose I shouldn't have given it away now either!"

I gave him a narrow-eyed glare, interrupted as the critical moment arrived.

"2!… 1!"

The whole crowd seemed to erupt. "HAPPY NEW YEAR!" The noise of cheering and horns, music and happiness swelled to unbelievable proportions. The sea of people danced, jumped, shouted. Couples kissed and held each other tightly, lost in their own little worlds amidst the frenzy of activity. I looked down at them just for a moment, wishing. _Lucky people. _Then I turned to Roxanne_. _

And there she was, looking back at me with that same inviting smile again. I swallowed my sudden nervousness and smiled back at her, unfolding my arms that had grown stiff with cold. As she stepped closer, I put one hand at her back and turned my head to offer her a cheek. But instead I felt her gloved fingers on my face, turning it toward hers. She stepped even closer, eyes locked on my lips. Time seemed to slow down just then. I remember my heart beating slower, harder, pounding as my eyes darted from her eyes to her mouth and back. Those amazing lips that were getting closer – _oh, unbelievably close_ - and then there they were, warm and soft, pressed against mine. Touch down! I hate to think how cold my lips must have felt to her.

And even then, in denial as I was, I expected the kiss to be a brief one. I could barely respond beyond pursing my mouth against hers, stupidly hesitating again. It wasn't a very impressive beginning I have to admit. But when her hands didn't let go of my face, and her mouth softened and continued to gently explore mine more and more… oh. I lost it. I wrapped my arms around her and just let myself kiss her back as passionately as I'd been wanting to for a long, long time. _I'm not going to be the one to end this. She'll have to beat me off with a stick._

But she didn't! In fact, I felt her arms slide around my shoulders and pull me even closer. Sweet heaven! You can't imagine the intense heat that began to flood all through me. I had no idea emotion could produce _that_ sort of physical effect.

Minion apparently knew that this wasn't going to be the short smooch planned and went ahead and pressed the button. Fireworks lifted into the night and burst over the crowd and over the city, the bright colors and explosive sounds drawing every face skyward. Except ours. We were locked in the kiss of a lifetime, and I wasn't about to let her escape as long as I could tell she was still willing. And she was. She was! With _gusto_. With mind-numbing, making me weak in the knees kisses from those sweet, pink lips that I'd only dreamed about, making me react in ways that were not at all suitable for public broadcasting.

"Uh, well! Happy New Year, Metro City!" I was barely aware of Bill attempting to continue and wrap up the broadcast as we just kept on kissing and… oh, heck. Making out! It was just a PDA violation of the worst kind. Live! As far as I was concerned there was nobody else there anymore, and it was very obvious how much I was lost in the moment and enjoying it all. Minion and Roxanne had a good laugh at me later when we all realized you could hear it on the tape. More impressive to me was that Roxanne seemed to be oblivious too – she'd left her reporter self far behind and that was saying something for this woman who maintains her professionalism in nearly any situation.

Her hat got knocked off as I reached up to the back of her head with one hand, pushing my fingers into her hair, deciding I'd try to kiss her from another angle. It was just as good, so I did it some more. Above us Minion's best fireworks display ever completely paled in comparison to the pyrotechnics going off inside my brain.

Minion said later that Bill looked rather shocked watching us, as though he wondered if she was going to protest, and when that didn't happen, wondering if she was ever going to break free and finish their job. He waited a moment, but when her hands begin to wander slowly over my head, he finally must have realized then that she was giving as good as she was getting. So he turned to face the camera which had finally left us alone I guess and focused on him instead, capturing him standing there gaping at us. Minion and the crew were all in silent snickers by this point.

The poor sop ended rather morosely we saw on the tape later. "Have a great night, everyone. Remember to party responsibly-" he snuck another glance at us, still fully engaged in catching up on all our lost time, "and make the New Year one to remember. _Good_ _night_."

When we finally came up for air, Bill was gone and the crew were happily chatting about their plans for the night as they rapidly cleared everything away. Minion was minding his own business watching the show in the sky instead of the show just behind him. Roxanne's face was close enough to mine I could feel her breath when she murmured, "Happy New Year."

I honestly wondered if I might be dreaming, it all seemed so amazing and unreal. Maybe I'd succumbed to hypothermia and lost consciousness. Only the last vestiges of cold in the tips of my toes assured me it was happening. "If you promise this isn't a dream, it will be. The happiest New Year of my life…"

I felt those lips bump mine again. "It's not a dream."

My nose wasn't cold anymore. I rubbed it along hers, slowly, really not caring who might be looking. "Roxanne… what was your resolution?"

She pulled away to look at me. "My resolution was you."

"Me?"

"Well, us. To stop wasting time. To stop thinking about what we used to be, and what had happened. To stop denying what I was feeling and just jump in, both feet first… and go get what I wanted."

Sounded like something _I_ should have done. "And this is what you wanted?"

"Well," her eyes twinkled. "It's a good start."

My brave, sweet Roxanne… I gave her a kiss that melted into another and another until I couldn't stand it anymore and swung her off her feet for a moment, laughing, I was so happy. "Minion!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Sir," he said, turning around, "but I already knew."

"What?"

"Actually, Minion was the one who gave me the idea," Roxanne explained.

"_Min-ion_!"

"Now don't be angry with him."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I just couldn't stand seeing you both so miserable." My sentimental henchman. I don't really know why I was upset. He'd only managed to do what neither one of us could and figured out a way to finally bring us together. "You both just… needed a little push."

"So why didn't you push me?"

"Well… because, Sir. It had to be Ms Ritchi." He looked rather uncomfortable, not knowing how to explain it I suppose, and it came to me in a rush that he'd chosen rightly. If he'd urged me to make such a move, I have to admit I would have dismissed his advice, still not having any reassurance it was really what Roxanne wanted. But by going to her, he'd not only been able to determine her own feelings beyond a doubt but had also been able to assure her (as only my right-hand man could) that her gesture would be positively reciprocated one hundred percent. He's quite intelligent in his own right, that crazy fish. I owe him a lot.

"The point is, he set me straight. And I was so glad he did."

"He had to set you straight? I would have thought it was glaringly obvious how I felt. You really didn't know?"

"Everything was changing so much for you," she explained. "I didn't want to assume you still wanted me when the whole world and a lot more opportunities were opening up for you." She smiled wider. "You have a lot of fans now! A lot of _female_ fans."

My mouth dropped open a little. Slowly I shook my head, not even knowing what to say. I really hadn't noticed them much, I was so focused on her. And anyway, she has fans too - male fans. I guess it's just one of the occupational hazzards of being a public figure.

"Then I had the idea of doing it here, so I asked him if he thought you'd mind. You know, making the big reveal tonight. And on TV."

Minion snickered. "I told her I didn't think you'd say no."

Those two… plotting against me. "Hardly. I forgot we were on camera at all. But, why did you decide to, well, go _live_ with it?" Frankly I was amazed she hadn't waited until we were alone somewhere.

She smiled and shrugged a little. "I liked the timing. Starting the new year off right." I watched one corner of her mouth lift again. "And continuing it right. And Minion told me about the fireworks he was planning, and that seemed perfect too."

"No kidding." Symbolically and as cover. I hadn't watched half of his, but I had been seeing enough of my own.

"And… I want everybody to know."

There we were standing on a balcony overlooking a huge crowd of people, our arms still around each other and her blue eyes sparkling at me in the dark, and she'd just said she had actually wanted the entire city to see us. US, us... a couple. "Really?"

"Megs. Any woman would be proud to be seen with you."

I won't forget the way she looked at that moment, staring at me, straight into my heart. "But I only want you."

Her eyes lit up above a dazzling smile before she hugged me close. "You can have me," she whispered._ Oh, promises, promises, sweetheart! I'll be sure to remind you of that later._ "And from now on, I don't want there to be any doubt about it. It's about time all those fangirls out there realize you're mine."

Fangirls. I nearly laughed at that. Who cared about fangirls when I had the girl of my dreams in my arms? I squeezed her tighter before pulling back to tease a little. "Wore you down in the end, didn't I?" The sound of her laughing again was the most beautiful thing I'd ever heard. "No, I certainly don't mind your methods at all. Although I'm not sure my reaction was quite what you were expecting." I sobered as I remembered just how I'd acted. And sounded. "I may have embarrassed myself slightly."

Roxanne, sweet wonderful thing that she is, reassured me with a giggle and another kiss. "I liked your reaction very much. In fact, I'd like to have more of that."

"_Not_ a problem," I promised fervently, drawing her face closer to mine. "Whenever you want…"

We smooched a little more, the new and very welcome delight of her soft lips sooo willingly meeting mine chasing the rest of the chill from my toes until Minion cleared his throat. "Time to go inside and get warm, you two. The party's moved in there now." He was right. Everyone was gone, and we hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, believe me. I'm warm now!" I could have popped a few buttons open and let off a cloud of steam in my current state. And Roxanne… well, she just had to go and make it worse.

I felt her nose at my cheek again as she whispered, "I bet I can make you even warmer."

_Warmer_? Oh my... if she kept talking like that, I'd be nothing but a puddle. But playing it cool, I pulled out the stops on my best 'victim in the chair' voice. "I'm sure that you could melt me all the way down… to my toes."

I felt her shiver – oh, what fun this was! - as she ran a finger down my jaw. "So, are you going to let me try?"

_Lord have MERCY, woman! _Had she just revealed her evil plan - setting out to undo me completely all in one night? "Oh yes. And I'll be doing my best to melt you too." I'd never wanted to be a victim so badly. Our lips found their way to each other again, only parting once Minion spoke up.

"I'm going to go make sure the pyrotechnics are cleaned up, put away, all that jazz. I might see you in there later, but you kids go have fun!" He certainly looked pleased with himself, as well he should, and how can you not love someone who gets so much satisfaction out of making other people happy?

"Minion."

"Yes, Sir?"

I wasn't sure how to express how very grateful I was to my loyal friend. "Thank you."

"From me too," Roxanne added sincerely.

That wide toothy smile assured us he understood. "Just doing my job. Happy New Year! To all of us!"

We began walking inside along the catwalk. It looked warm and sparkly in there. I could hear loud music playing and people laughing. The smell of gourmet delights wafted out to us too. Then I glanced over at the lovely lady walking close at my side. There was more warmth and sparkle, more beautiful laughter and delights contained inside her than in that whole crowd of people or the entire holiday decorated building. She was the 'party' I really wanted to enjoy. And she caught me looking at her just before I asked, "So... how long do we have to stay?"


	3. Roxanne's POV

_Ok, Phantom Misfit, here's your request... finally! I'm terribly sorry this took so long. I guess I'm even slower than I thought, and besides that the family keeps me jumping, and worst of all I kept getting more ideas and then having to go back and re-edit this! And it's already been a long week, so... ugh. I'm sorry if there's a lot of mistakes here, but I really hope you like it. :)_

* * *

><p><em>Ooooh my. O_o I just realized I suffered a massive brain fart while writing this. First person? Why no, it's not. Why do you ask?...oooh yeah... because that's what I was supposed to write it in. *facepalm* I'm sorry... wow, that's embarrassing. Honestly, I just realized I messed this up. *sigh* Told ya it's been a long week.<em>

* * *

><p><em>He looks miserable.<em> After stealing a glance at her guest as he stood visibly shivering, shoulders hunched and arms wrapped tightly around himself, Roxanne smoothly took her turn reading from the autocue even while she was thinking how odd it was to see him in a plain black wool coat.

_Must have been Minion's idea. Megamind would never wear something so… domestic when he's the main attraction for a public affair._ But the skin-tight suit he preferred - which she had to admit she was inordinately fond of – well, it would have left him even colder. Now that outrageous hat. That was more his style. _Even though that head is just not made to wear hats._ She'd tried very hard not to laugh at it but probably hadn't kept the lid on her amusement well enough. He'd given up taking the thing off and putting it back on each time the camera indicated they were at a break. The night was rapidly drawing to a close anyway.

It was bitterly cold out on the museum's circular balcony. Forcing a polite laugh at her co-host's suave banter, Roxanne allowed her eyes to focus behind him for a moment on the uncharacteristically subdued alien watching the New Year's crowd gathered below them, his teeth chattering. _Hang in there, Blue. I'm about to light up your night… just a few more minutes…_ She flushed, hoping her idea would be as readily accepted as Minion had assured her it would be. The nervous anticipation was keeping her surprisingly warm.

Seeing Megamind glance back at his sidekick standing just behind him, Roxanne figured he must be wondering what the point of being there was since Bill had apparently decided he was going to flirt with her and ignore their special guest entirely. He even seemed to be slyly maneuvering himself to push Megamind out of the picture. _Is he doing that on purpose? Stop standing in front of him, you egotistical jerk!_ For a moment she imagined pushing the annoying Bill out of the way, a flat hand shove to the chest that would send him right over the railing. She could almost hear the satisfying sound of him yelling as he fell while she walked over to her hero and finally blew his socks off. _Down, girl. Not long to go now_.

"And of course, Bill, we can't forget our special guest of the evening, Megamind, the new defender of Metrocity – oops! Metro City!"

Bill chuckled, "I think our guest and all those kidnappings have rubbed off on you, Roxanne! But you could be forgiven for that." He turned to the cold, blue man whose color owed nothing to the weather and who tried to relax a little as the camera focused on him. "Yes, thanks to you, we have with us here for the first time everyone's favorite bad boy!" Bill flashed a blindingly white smile into the camera before asking, "What do you think of all this, Megamind? Your first New Year's Eve!"

_First_ New Year's Eve? Roxanne bit her tongue to stop herself from correcting him. Only the profoundly thick skulled still thought of Megamind as some newcomer to the planet and its customs. Even tourists knew better than that. After the battle with Hal, she'd done a series of stories on his life that had been re-broadcast well beyond Metro City, gaining national attention. He'd arrived as a mere infant and grown up on terra firma the same as anyone else, not counting his non-traditional home in the prison and his propensity for "e-vil". He walked the walk and talked the talk of humanity. She hardly even thought of him as alien. Bill's slip annoyed her, but Megamind deadpanned his reply. "You know, it's not really my first New Year's Eve. I have lived on Earth my whole life. But –"

"Ahaha! Oh, forgive me! It's fairly easy to forget that, considering the number of years you've spent isolated from society."

Roxanne silently fumed. He was deliberately being rude now. No doubt about it. To her way of thinking, Bill had just unfurled his flag and declared himself in the camp of that minority who refused to accept Megamind as the city's new hero. They still didn't trust him and continually pointed out his past mistakes as the rationalization for their prejudice. _Yeah, never mind all he's done since then. _

Megamind had done anything and everything asked of him, risked his safety more than once in the new role he'd assumed over the past few months, more than made up for his former life as far as she was concerned. And she had been inconvenienced by it more than anybody. If anyone had the right to still be distrustful, it was her. Truth be told, her own doubts _had_ lingered… but she'd dealt with those demons and finally defeated them, with some help from Minion. Tonight she was going to lay them to rest entirely. She hoped. Taking a deep breath, she slowly released it, imagining blowing out all of her nervousness and annoyance so she could maintain her professional composure.

When she had proposed at work that they invite Megamind to be the guest for the New Year's Eve broadcast, her manager had excitedly agreed, although she now recalled Bill had said nothing. _I should have guessed right then. Man, is he going to get a piece of my mind later… _She felt like ripping into him on air to defend the slender blue person who had saved her life from a maniac bent on revenge, but she knew she shouldn't. It stirred up the kooks. Even Megamind himself was being very mild-mannered about Bill's goading. "Yes. But to answer your question, I'm amazed at the dedication of everyone here. Braving the elements and the near certainty of developing pneumonia just waiting around to observe the start of another year."

Roxanne smiled a little at his observation. If he could cut through Bill's boorishness, so could she. "It's a tradition for many people," she commented cheerfully, "but more than that too. This night represents a chance to begin again. To make amends and start over. To begin to take a step in the right direction with brave new resolutions. I think it's a wonderful way to start a new year."

"So, Roxanne," her co-host turned his dazzling toothpaste-ad white smile to the petite lady in her blue coat, effectively excluding the hero from the conversation as he half hid him from the camera again. "Are you making any resolutions yourself?"

Roxanne smiled slyly. _You have no idea, you turd. And none of it involves you in the least_.

Bill had always been a flirt in the office, his fawning and flattery nearly bordering on harassment at times. The fact that he was now doing it on-air was beyond annoying. It was unprofessional. Her boss would probably fluff it off as his own particular brand of charm and playfulness in the spirit of the evening. He was popular with female viewers, and that helped him keep his job. She couldn't wait to show him just what she thought of his _charm_. "As a matter of fact, I am, Bill."

"You wanna share them with the rest of us?" he asked impudently. "Or are these… private resolutions?"

"Oh, I think I'll keep them to myself. For now." _But not for long._ Roxanne's eyes drifted behind her co-host's oily smile to Minion's toothy grin. She could see he was trying not to giggle, but Megamind was watching the interaction pensively. She could see the uncertainty as plain as day on his face. The poor guy always wore his heart on his sleeve with a kind of masculine innocence that never failed to lay her heart open like a knife. _Hang on, Megs… You'll see_. Her nervousness was rapidly turning to impatience, and she looked away from him with an effort. _God, I can't wait to get a taste of those blue lips again._

They had shared only a brief romantic encounter or two since their first kiss; the one that happened on the date that had ended so very badly. But she'd never experienced anything as strong as the feelings he stirred up in her with anyone else. Their undeniable chemistry could have given rocket fuel a run for its money. And yet, up to now she had held back from him. That uncertainty she saw on his face was mostly her fault, and she knew it. That was why she had decided to be the one to make it right.

Immediately after Hal's defeat, she had had so many questions. Years of learned distrust didn't go away overnight. She needed time to think over everything that had happened in light of how it had all ended. Not just the final battle, but the entire past they had shared from the first time he'd kidnapped her all the way to the deception he'd practiced that had stolen her heart and then broken it.

At first, it was like looking at pieces of a puzzle that had been partially put together. She knew what the final picture was, but she needed to finish it, and some pieces were missing in her understanding of it all. So she'd tracked Wayne down again, questioned him, revealed more clues about Megamind's life, and put those pieces where they belonged. Now she could begin to understand, begin to see just why he had done what he'd done.

What she couldn't seem to get past, no matter how much it all made sense, was her pride. The fact that he'd saved her life counted for a lot of course, and the feelings she couldn't deny that she had for him, even though they'd only found an outlet when he wore another face, urged her to rethink her skeptical attitude. But it was her wounded ego that had stunted their relationship.

When the museum was reopened in his honor, he'd requested she take part in the re-dedication because she had played such a pivotal role in the changes in his life. That was ok with her. Excited about helping establish him in his new career, she had joined in all the preparations willingly, getting caught up in the excitement to the point of dancing with him on stage and planting a kiss on his cheek that was splashed across the front page of every newspaper in the city the next day. But immediately after that unexpected kiss, seeing the eager longing on his face as he set her down again, she mentally retreated a little. She still wanted closure of what had happened between them before they jumped headlong into a relationship. Then, just when it looked like he was going to say something, they'd been swept along with the crowd pushing into the museum.

She'd hoped, no, she had _wanted _him to seek her out and be the one to bring up and apologize for lying and pretending to be Bernard. She considered the day a perfect opportunity and her kiss an open invitation for him to do so, but the day passed without them connecting again. As lead reporter for the big event, she was kept running here and there, seeing him always surrounded by people, happily chatting, often seeming to not even notice her. She became more and more unhappy and insecure.

Her kiss had started a trend as well, as more than a few female fans who up to then had kept their attraction to the blue alien a secret were seen planting kisses on his cheeks, holding the pose while a friend took a photo as often as not. He certainly hadn't seemed to mind that! Later she regretted not taking the initiative to pull him aside to talk to privately herself. It was _his_ day after all, and he'd been kept just as busy as she had been. It wasn't like he'd been ignoring her on purpose… she hoped at least.

The unresolved tension of that day along with the whole Bernard fiasco became an elephant in the room whenever they were together afterward. Neither of them could bring themselves to mention it. And it slowly made them miserable having so much unsaid between them, playing on their insecurities, constantly causing them to take one step forward and two steps back. It certainly wasn't that Megamind hadn't tried. He knew he had to gain her trust again without really knowing how he possibly could. So in his usual forthright manner, he decided to just go for it, drumming up the courage at odd times to try to show her how he felt and win her over.

She remembered the day she came to the Lair, ready to start interviewing him, gathering information on his life for the series of stories she was going to do. As usual she found his efforts irresistible… and frustrating. She couldn't stay away from him or him from her, but she found just couldn't let go of the past yet either.

"Stop that," she murmured without looking up at him sitting right beside her, waiting while she jotted quick notes of the answers he'd just provided to her questions.

"Stop what?" He smiled a little. One elbow on the table and his cheek resting on the backs of his fingers, he sat openly staring at her while she wrote, silently admiring her.

"You're staring at me again." She glanced up and into the greenest pair of eyes ever, closer to her own than she'd realized he was.

"Sorry… I like looking at you." His unselfconsciously steady gaze made her feel inordinately shy. "I can't seem to help it." The hand under his cheek dropped smoothly to the table and reached across the short distance between them. He took her left hand in his, gently turning it over, cradling it. Her note-taking slowed and then stopped as she glanced over, doing a double take at the fascinating sight of her pale pink hand lying in his blue one.

They both watched his fingers begin caressing her skin, gliding over it slowly with the most provocatively gentle touch, making invisible sparks snap between them… He looked up at her, watched her looking down at their hands as he followed the curve of the muscle at the base of her thumb… one finger stroking into the hollow of her palm... A sensual shiver followed by a familiar heat spread all through her and made her cheeks pink.

His eyes never left her face as his fingers softly slid up hers. The silence of the room seemed too loud as he reached their tips and brushed over them, slipping past each one delicately before tracing down the side of her index finger… all the way to her wrist until her hand was cradled in his palm again. He took his time allowing the full length of his fingers to trail up the back of hers, thoroughly enjoying his exploration of her feminine hand. With a short huff of breath– she'd had no idea the skin between her fingers was so sensitive and ticklish – she watched his blue fingers part hers, slipping between them ever so slightly as they slid along them again, and she looked up just as he leaned in toward her.

As their lips met, he slipped his fingers between hers again, stopping part way… then a little more, finally entwining them completely and drawing her hand more firmly against his, palm to palm. For a moment, it seemed she was melting, enjoying the firmness of those blue lips pressing into hers while the heat between their hands practically glowed. She knew she wanted this.

_He's much more confident than last time_, she thought distantly, remembering the way he had hesitated over her in the restaurant, trying to decide which way go before they kissed. The sleek line of black below his lips rubbed against her chin as his kisses pulsed, parting her lips slightly, pressing slowly again and again, until he pulled reluctantly away.

She savored the moment before opening her eyes to see his face still very close to hers… and the corner of his mouth curling in a very self-satisfied manner. Something inside her hardened then. _No. I'm not going to let you off the hook so easily_. She sat back, a little surprised at the way her feelings instantly cooled when she suspected he might be smug about it all. His smile slowly faded, and an uncertainty clouded his features at seeing her unexpected change of attitude. Roxanne bit her lip and looked aside and then down at her notepad. Their hands separated…

The manager indicated a break, interrupting Roxanne's memories. The makeup girl approached her as Bill stood eyeing her like some sort of snack. She couldn't help wondering just what he thought her resolutions might include but decided she'd rather not know. Who knew what went on in his lewd little brain. _Ick_.

"We're coming up to the final countdown, folks. You know the tradition. Our city's hero gives our favorite reporter a kiss on the cheek just as the crowd yells 'Happy New Year'. Of course this year Megamind gets that honor. Then handshakes all around as Minion here sets off the fireworks display."

"Actually," Roxanne quickly interjected, "I'd like to shake things up a little bit. I'll be the one to give him the kiss this time. As long as that's ok with everyone." She gave Megamind a questioning look, and he nodded, dancing in place to try to stay warm. She snuck a peek at Minion too who winked at her with a slight nod.

"That's fine. At the end of the countdown, there's the smooch, and we have the fireworks display, yes?"

Minion held up a trigger box in one hand. "All ready to go."

"Super! And Bill? You keep standing in front of Megamind. You're blocking him in the shot. Try to stay back a little more."

"Sorry about that. It's so cold, it's hard to keep myself from trying to get closer to Roxanne's warm smile." He flashed another grin at his pretty co-host.

_Oh gag_, she thought.

"Well, why don't you just move to the other side of her then. There, that's fine. Roxanne in the middle. She can give Megamind the traditional kiss and then turn to you for a handshake. Or hug or whatever you two decide to do."

"Maybe I'll get a kiss too," Bill murmured suggestively, leaning closer to Roxanne.

_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that._ Her makeup was quickly being touched up.

"And don't forget Minion back there, Roxanne. Ok, everyone. Last break." The manager began to count them down to the return.

"Are you ok?" Roxanne asked her shivering friend. "Too cold?"

"I thought the coat and everything would be enough, but I guess not. And I can't keep my hat on," Megamind groused. "I know it looks silly, but it's no wonder I'm cold when we all know you lose most of your body heat from your head!" He motioned behind himself with one gloved thumb. "Luckily Minion's keeping up fine. Otherwise we'd have frozen fish sticks back there along with my frozen blueberries up here..."

Roxanne tried hard not to think about frozen blueberries, but his funny turn of phrase with accompanying mental imagery immediately stuck in her head. _I'm pretty sure I can melt those in no time flat… aand I'm pretty sure you'll give me the chance too if I ask nicely enough. _

"Does frostbite start when the painful tingling begins or ends?"

"Hang in there," she soothed. _Geesh, and he calls Minion a drama queen_. "We're almost to midnight."

"Aren't you freezing, Roxanne?"

"No, I'm pretty warm. Just excited I guess." She felt a blush rise to her cheeks. What would people watching think? Well, she wasn't going to hold back for them or anybody. In fact, she really wanted everyone to see it. Ever since she'd thought up the idea, she had decided she was going to do it big or not at all, even though public displays of affection weren't something she was usually keen to participate in for other people's entertainment. She'd refused anything other than a cheek-kiss to Wayne for previous New Year's Eves, although there had been other reasons for that. "Pretty soon we can go inside for the rest of the party. I'm sure it'll be warm in there. Probably too hot with all those people crowded together." She thought briefly of the low-cut back on her dress and hoped she was right. Imagining his cold hands stroking down her spine made her shiver in more ways than one.

"Oh, I don't think we'll be staying for that."

"What? But you're the guest of honor!" Hadn't Minion told him they _had_ to stay? The prospect of another event like the museum opening, missed connections, frustration and disappointment, made her heart plummet. "Are you really going to leave me? Not even stay for one dance?"

Sourly, he looked past her distress at the man who was checking his immaculate tan coat for any speck of dirt. "I'm sure Bill there would gladly be your partner."

"But I don't want him." To her own ears her voice sounded pleading and pathetic, but she didn't care. This meant too much to her to try to hide behind her pride anymore. He was clearly sneering at the man before he caught her eye again. _Please, Megamind… I will so make this worth your while. I don't want Bill. I want you. And I know you want me too_.

The contempt on his face faded away as he regarded her, somewhat curiously at first and then with a softer look of affection before he quietly answered, "I won't let you down."

His words erased her doubts._ He doesn't even think he's going to get anything out of it._ She smiled. "I know you won't."

"We're back in five, four, three…"

"Well! The old year is at an end, my friends!" Bill gestured magnanimously at the crowd as the noise swelled. The huge clock on the square they overlooked began to count down from ten. "Any last wishes, Roxanne?"

"Just looking forward to getting started on my resolutions, Bill! And I hope it's a great night for everyone." She felt a wave of nervousness well up again.

8… 7…

"What about you, Megamind?"

"I'm just looking forward to getting warm again."

5… 4…

"Ah ha! It's a good thing no one knew cold was your weakness before you became the city's hero!" He laughed at his own cleverness. "Oops! And I suppose I shouldn't have given it away now either! Haha!"

Megamind favored him a narrow-eyed glare.

3… 2… 1…

The whole city seemed to erupt. The noise of cheering and horns, music and happiness swelled to unbelievable proportions. The sea of people danced, jumped, shouted. Couples kissed and held each other tightly, lost in their own world amidst the frenzy of activity.

Roxanne turned to see Megamind wistfully looking out over all the partygoers, his arms still clasped around himself. The knot in her stomach suddenly loosened. She thought of all he'd missed out on in his life and how ready she was to forgive and forget and open a lot more of the world up to him.

When he turned to her, her eyes devoured everything about his face that had drawn her attention from the first time they'd met; his beautiful blue skin and the stark contrast of black that rimmed his eyes and punctuated the sharp, pointed chin below his fascinating mouth. His expressive, luminous eyes were looking at her now with sweet longing although she immediately thought of how those dark brows above them could so easily change his expression to one that was dangerously naughty or excitingly angry. The cold air had heightened the blush that always tinged his high cheekbones, sweeping back to brighten his ears as well. She took a step toward him, determined to do her damndest to make it turn fuchsia. And she hadn't even gotten to what was inside that black wool coat yet. But she would.

Unfolding his arms, he rested one hand politely at her waist, and she felt a sad little twinge as he turned his cheek to receive her kiss, so far different from the bold way he used to act. _I really messed this all up,_ she thought, seeing his spirit so uncharacteristically subdued. _He's not even going to try for anything more… but I will. Let me show you just what my resolution is, Mr. Incredibly Handsome_.

Reaching up, she put her gloved hand along the far side of his face and gently but firmly turned it toward her. A glance took in his questioning gaze before she focused right on her target – those amazingly tempting blue lips. Closing the distance between them, the first thing she noticed was just how cold he really was. _Oh my gosh, he's practically frozen! He wasn't being dramatic!_

She kissed him gently at first, sensing that he was unsure of what was happening, of how much to let himself go. Her hands kept his face close to hers as she kept on kissing, warming his lips, finally feeling him responding tentatively… Suddenly his arms snaked around her, holding her as though she might change her mind and he was bound and determined to get as much love as he could before she did. But she only held him tighter, kissing back those cold blue lips that were pressing hers over and over with a tender kind of desperation.

Hearing him come to the realization that it was the real deal with a sort of happy moaning sigh, she had to smile to herself even as their mouths continued their incredibly pleasant exchange. _I believe he's warming up… in more ways than one!_ Neither of them gave a thought to the crowd below or the viewers at home, although Roxanne did briefly wonder if Bill was enjoying the show. She let her kisses be as naturally noisy as they would be, flaunting the moment a bit for her annoying co-host's sake, and found that her now very willing partner appreciated it too. With more humming sighs, he kissed her with unbridled enthusiasm, publicity forgotten. Her hat was dislodged as one hand reached up into her hair. In a flash it came to her that his bare scalp must be feeling the cold more than anything, and feeling sorry for him, she reached up to run her hands slowly over his head.

Suddenly the fireworks began, hiding the answering growl that rumbled in his throat to her new explorations. _Well, there's something I've learned already_, Roxanne mused, filing away his reaction for future use as he captured her lower lip, drawing it slowly between his before turning his head to kiss her deeply from another angle. Her knees felt weak and she was starting to feel overly warm inside her coat. _Oh yeah…_

"Uh, well! Happy New Year, Metro City!" Bill stared at Roxanne as Megamind continued to kiss her with very obvious enjoyment. Then he turned to the camera that had left the couple to themselves and focused on him, the crew in silent snickers at his dumbfounded expression. "Have a great night, everyone! Remember to party responsibly-" he snuck another glance at the entwined pair, "and make the new year one to remember. _Good night._"

Bill shoved his microphone into some crewmember's hand and stalked off, unnoticed by the couple who seemed to be busy following his advice. Minion had stayed close but discreetly turned away to observe the pyrotechnic display and make sure it was going according to plan. The news crew ignored the pair and began to chat and joke as they wrapped up the broadcast and took apart equipment.

Finally pausing to catch her breath, their faces still close together, Roxanne murmured, "Happy New Year." She thought he looked as though he couldn't quite believe it had actually happened and grinned. _Man, my lips are not used to this_. They almost felt bruised… in a most satisfying way.

"If you promise this isn't a dream, it will be," he answered her. "The happiest New Year of my life…"

_And so many more to come, I hope._ The idea of sharing every New Years Eve with him this way lifted her heart, and with another kiss, she assured him, "It's not a dream."

The tips of their noses met, slowly dancing together and along their length as well before he sighed and asked, "Roxanne… what was your resolution?"

She rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes. "My resolution was you."

"Me?"

"Well, us. To stop wasting time. To stop thinking about what we used to be, and what had happened. To stop denying how I was feeling and just…jump in, both feet first." She looked at him again. 'Bernard' would have to be discussed at some point, but she knew now that no matter how the story unfolded, they'd get past it. "To go get what I wanted."

"And this is what you wanted?"

"Well," she smiled, an eyebrow raised playfully. "It's a good start."

With an answering gleam in his eyes, he gave her a kiss that melted into another and another. If he was going to begin another round of what they'd started before, she wouldn't complain. But then hugging her tightly, he swung her off her feet for a moment with a joyful laugh. "Minion!"

"Sorry to break it to you, Sir," his friend answered, finally turning around, "but I already knew."

"What?"

"Minion was the one who gave me the idea," Roxanne explained.

"_Min-ion_!"

"Now don't be angry with him."

"I'm sorry, Sir, but I was just couldn't stand seeing you both so miserable. You both just… needed a little push."

"So why didn't you push me?"

"Well… because, Sir. It had to be Ms Ritchi."

The day Minion requested a meeting with her, she had no idea what to expect. She'd already asked Megamind to appear on the New Year's Eve broadcast, and he'd agreed readily. Hopefully Minion wasn't going to give her a hard time about using him or something like that. She was still working hard to build his public image after all.

But Minion's heartfelt plea had had nothing to do with the upcoming holiday. At least not at that time. After a hesitating start, beating around the bush uncomfortably, he'd broken down and started pouring out his heart to Roxanne, telling her how unhappy his boss was and begging her to do something about it.

"Minion. Why are you coming to me about this? Shouldn't you be giving _him_ a pep talk?"

"Oh, Ms Ritchi, I've tried! But he just doesn't have any confidence in himself anymore. I used to see him get so excited about kidnapping you. He loves you, you know," he blurted out. "And back then, it was easy for him because he figured he didn't have a chance anyway. There was nothing to lose. But now…" He stopped, looking at her sadly with his round eyes. "Ms Ritchi, if you have any feelings for him at all, I'm _begging_ you… please just give him a little encouragement. I can't stand seeing him moping around all the time anymore!"

Roxanne looked into the fish's wide brown eyes, touched that he had come to her and unhappy to hear how down Megamind was. They were both so unhappy and couldn't figure out how to make things right again. She felt a pang of guilt and bit her lip.

Then Minion added solemnly, "And if you really don't want to be with him… well, at least tell me so I can help him get over it. And move on."

She sighed sadly. "Oh Minion…"

They'd spent well over an hour talking. She had finally opened up and told him how troubled she'd been too, and how much she wanted to make everything work. He had answered as many questions as she wanted to ask, giving her what answers he could and assuring her vigorously that his best friend was well and truly devoted to her and absolutely despondent with missing her. Then they'd cooked up their little plan.

"The point is, he set me straight. And I was so glad he did."

"He had to set you straight? I would have thought it was glaringly obvious how I felt. You really didn't know?"

"Everything was changing so much for you," was her excuse. "I didn't want to assume you still wanted _me_ when the whole world and a lot more opportunities were opening up for you." She smiled wider. "You have a lot of fans now! A lot of _female_ fans..."

His mouth dropped open a little, and she watched him slowly shake his head. _Doesn't he even remember that day at the museum?_ "When I had the idea of doing it here, I asked him if he thought you'd mind. You know, making the big reveal tonight. And on TV."

Minion snickered. "I told her I didn't think you'd say no."

His boss smiled sheepishly. "Hardly… I forgot we were on camera at all. But, why did you decide to, well, go _live_ with it?"

She smiled and shrugged a little. "I liked the timing. Starting the new year off right." One corner of her mouth lifted again. "And continuing it right. Then Minion told me about the fireworks he was planning, and that seemed perfect too."

"No kidding." Megamind hadn't seen Minion's, but he'd been seeing enough of his own.

"And… I want everybody to know."

"Really?"

The innocent look of genuine surprise on his face touched her heart. "Megs," she stroked his face. "Any woman would be proud to be seen with you."

His wide eyes gazed back at her intensely. "But I only want you."

_I can't believe I've missed this for so long_. "You can have me," she whispered. "And from now on, I don't want there to be any doubt about it. Besides, it's about time all those fan girls out there realize you're mine."

An incredulous huff escaped him and he squeezed her tighter before pulling back to tease with a knowing look, "Wore you down in the end, didn't I?" Roxanne laughed, pleased at seeing some of his old attitude returning. "No, I certainly don't mind your methods at all. Although I'm not sure my reaction was quite what you were expecting." His green eyes grew wide. "I may have embarrassed myself slightly."

Roxanne giggled. _I'm sure we'll be the talk of the town again, but that's all the show the public is going to get._ She gave him a kiss. "I liked your reaction very much. In fact, I'd like to have more of that." _Behind closed doors next time, I hope_.

"_Not_ a problem," He vowed fervently, drawing her face closer. "Whenever you want…"

Minion cleared his throat. "Time to go inside and get warm, you two. The party's moved in there now." Everyone was gone, and the starry-eyed pair hadn't even noticed.

"Oh, believe me. I'm warm now." Megamind pulled at the front of his coat with a puff of breath that blew out his cheeks.

"I bet I can make you even warmer," she couldn't resist whispering into his ear, her lips barely brushing the edge of it. He was right; they were toasty now.

He stood very still for a moment and she felt his lips touch her ear in return before he murmured back, "I'm sure that you can melt me all the way down… to my toes."

_Ohhh, yes… that voice…_ Turning her head so her nose bumped lightly over his cheek, she traced along his chin with a fingertip. "Are you going to let me try?" Her own forwardness startled her a little although she meant exactly what she said. But how would he take it?

Raising her eyes to his, she noted the shock and delight there before he gazed directly at her. "Oh my, yes. And I'm going to do my best to melt you too." Their lips found each other again, warm and soft and already tuned up for more of the sweetest kissing they'd ever known. _Too late… I'm already gone._ She wanted more than ever to get inside, mostly so they could take off their bulky coats and enjoy each other even closer. Maybe there was some quiet room they could sneak into…

Minion giggled and then cleared his throat and spoke up, "I'll go make sure the pyrotechnics are cleaned up, put away, all that jazz. I might see you in there later, but you kids go have fun!"

Megamind's lips left hers in order to address his wonderful sidekick. "Minion."

"Yes, Sir?"

With a sincerely grateful gaze, the happy hero put a gloved hand on one hairy arm. "Thank you."

"From me too," Roxanne added. He really was the one responsible for the resolution of their problems.

Minion beamed. "Just doing my job. Happy New Year! To all of us!"

She took his arm as they began to walk along the catwalk toward the warmth and cheer of the party that seemed to be a reflection of the way they both felt inside. Hearing loud music playing and people laughing, Roxanne thought she'd never had such a happy New Year's Eve before. _This is going to be one amazing year_. She glanced over and caught her brand new, official boyfriend looking at her just before he asked, "So… how long do we have to stay?"


End file.
